


A Day in the Life

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Baking, Books, Community: lostsquee, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s called adapting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neated](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neated), [fosfomifira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fosfomifira).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

She puts on a record; sings along half-heartedly, as she rearranges her bookshelves by colour: _Carrie_ goes between _The Wizard of Oz_ and _The Painted Veil_.

She loses herself in the intricate pattern that starts to form. Forgets her failures. Forgets this isn’t really her house, this isn’t her bookcase – these aren’t even her books. Forgets all about Ben Linus, who might as well have admitted she can _never_ go home.

Forgets her cupcakes in the oven, too.

They burn, but the frosting hides the imperfections, and so she eats them anyway.

It’s called adapting. She’ll have years to learn.


End file.
